The Importance of Trust
by imnotgoodwithusernames1234
Summary: In which Thalia realizes that trust is important, and that not everyone has it.


Thalia

She watched the fighting, Greeks versus Romans, the way it had always been.

She wondered where her little brother was now. And Annabeth. And Percy.

Her thoughts went back to Jason. He was Roman.

It didn't have to be like this. Greeks versus Romans.

"Hunters, move in!" She shouted.

She was going to the front line.

She ran to her tree and climbed, trying to ignore her fear of heights.

"Thalia, what are you doing?" Phoebe called.

"Trust me," She called back.

She used all her might, and summoned a lightning bolt to crash in front of the tree.

For a second, all the Romans looked up in surprise.

"Before you all get back to, you know, killing each other, can I say something?" Thalia called out. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Thalia… Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis, and Daughter of Zeus. I'm also Jason Grace's sister."

There were some murmurs at the mention of Jason's name.

"And I, for one, don't see the point of this ridiculous fight."

"You Greeks attacked New Rome!" A tall blond boy yelled out.

"Shut up!" Thalia said. "All you are is words. Is there one legionnaire, one person, who trusts you? Does anyone trust him not to stab you in the back? Look to the people you trust. Do they see the point of this fight?"

No one spoke.

"I, for one, trust Jason. And Percy. And I know that they would both ask me to try and stop bloodshed."

"This is ridi…" The blond boy started.

"Who do you trust?" She looked straight at him. "Who trust _you_?"

"Reyna trusts me," He lied.

"Maybe she did," Thalia smirked. "But I've spoken to our Oracle, who said Reyna ordered to halt the attack until she returned."

There were whispers of shock.

"Reyna broke ancient laws, her orders mean nothing."

"Then, she was clearly wrong to trust you."

"Why are we listening to her?" The boy yelled. "Attack!"

No one moved, not the Greeks or the Romans.

"My brother is Roman," Thalia said. "I'm Greek. I trust Jason with all my heart. Why can't we trust each other?"

"Because Greeks are filthy backstabbers!" The boy said, trying to regain control of his legion.

"You mean, like you? Stabbing your leader in the back? Disobeying orders?"

"I…"

"Why are we listening to him?" Thalia asked. "All he has is ambition." She turned back to her hunters. "Put down your bows. You won't need them anymore."

Phoebe was first to do it, understanding her attempt.

"She's right," Malcolm, a son of Athena said, dropping his sword. "This is pointless."

The Greeks began to drop their weapons, even the children of Ares.

Another boy, whose lips were stained red stepped forward from the Roman lines. "I trust them." He threw his weapon on the ground.

"Dakota's right!" Someone called out.

Weapons began to fall, until only a small amount of Romans held them.

"When Reyna gets back…" The blond boy started to yell.

"She'll be very angry," A girl's voice said.

Thalia turned to see a huge statue and three figures.

The girl, who was obviously Reyna walked up to the tree. "Thank you," She said.

Thalia climbed down, more than happy to get back on the ground. "It was nothing."

Suddenly, people seemed to remember how to speak.

"That… that's…" Malcolm pointed at the statue. "That's the Athena Parthenos!"

"Yes, Annabeth was eager to get it here." She turned back to the two other figures by the statue. "Is Nico alright?"

"I think so," A satyr called.

"Bianca's little brother," Thalia muttered. "That's how you got here?"

Reyna gave a small smile.

"How much did you hear?" Thalia asked.

Reyna's smile grew. "Enough. I liked the part where you called him a backstabber and said all he had was ambition."

Thalia laughed.

"So, you're Jason's sister? I can see the resemblance."

"Really? We look nothing alike."

"That's not what I meant. I meant you're both natural leaders. And I can trust both of you."

The blond boy started yelling orders again, but by now, no one was listening.

"Octavian, on the other hand… well I think I promised someone to launch him in a catapult."

Thalia smiled. "I'll help."


End file.
